Republic of Oceania
, |official_languages = |demonym = Oceanian |government_type = |ruler = Jaime Dahau Sin |rulertitle = President |govtoff = Leonardo White |offtitle = Vice-President |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |govtoff3 = |offtitle3 = |formation_date = 20 May 2011 |formation_event = Pacific Declaration of Liberation |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |national_religion = Mixed |national_animal = |area = 29,538 km2 |population = 1,590,195 |ethnicity = |allies = |currency = Oceanian Peso (₱) (OCP) |literacy = 67.12% |cctld = .ro |drivinglane = Left |dateformat = dd/mm/yyyy |time_zone = UTC-10:00 |footnotes = |portal = }} The Republic of Oceania (also referred to as Oceanian Republic or just Oceania) is a country in in the that has separated from the Pacific Empire following the Pacific Declaration of Liberation. Its split sovereign territories are , , the , the , and . The Republic of Oceania borders the Pacific Empire and the Union of Midway in the Pacific Ocean. The Republic of Oceania is also one of the biggest importer of BLITZ weapons. History Pre-Oceanian History When the dissolved, the American-controlled territories lost its control and entered an anarchic state. Several states became new independent nations but some were soon swallowed by bigger and stronger nations. In the , the American territories each established their own government. All of them, along with other nations including the ATLANTIS Federation, joined the Coalition of Allied Micro-Nations before being colonized by the ATLANTIS Federation and becoming a part of the Pacific Empire. Post-Oceanian History During the Great Pacific War, the United Pacific Aligned Coalition kidnapped several STOP leaders and demanded for the Pacific Empire to disband. In compliance with the demand the empire signed the Pacific Declaration of Liberation uniting the former American territories to form the Republic of Oceania. Government The Republic of Oceania is a republic and has patterned its government after the . Each state of the republic has its own State Government that governs it independently and differently from other states. All state governments are united by the Republican Government which is the main governing body of the Republic of Oceania. Each State Government may have different laws from each other but all must follow the constitution and other laws set by the Republican Government. Geography The Republic of Oceania has a unique territorial map. Its states are all separated from each other by other sovereign nations and borders. The map of Oceania can be described as something like different houses owned by a single person constructed in different places of a community. The states of the Republic of Oceania includes , , the , the , and . Economy The Republic of Oceania's economy mainly revolves around agricultural products and tourism. The food and service industry of the republic are also steadily booming along with its exportation of raw materials. Military The Oceania Republican Military is the official military organization of the Republic of Oceania and takes orders from the Republican Government. Its branches include the following: *'Oceania Republican Army' - the ground force of the republic and the largest branch of the Oceania Armed Forces *'Oceania Republican Air Force' - the aerial force of the republic and the most technological advanced branch *'Oceania Republican Navy' - the naval force of the republic and the newest branch of the Oceania Armed Forces For state-civil defense there is the: *'Oceania State Militia' - a paramilitary force that acts as a separate military for each State Government. Each militia is unique for each state whether in equipment, training, conscription, and others. *'Oceania State Police' - the keepers of law and order of the republic in each state. **'SWAT' - Special Weapons and Tactics **'PACER' - Police Anti-Crime and Emergency Response Foreign Relations The Republic of Oceania is a signatory of the Sunshine Treaty Organization Pact. It also has formal relations with the Pacific Empire and the United Prefectures of Japan who are both military and economic partners of the republic. Category:Pacific Empire Category:STOP Category:Post-Dissolution Sphere